In a proper golf swing, leg drive and weight shift are important elements. Weight distribution during the golf swing is one of the primary factors of ball distance. An article entitled "Weight Shift", Golf Digest (April 1989), reported that weight shift is an important feedback mechanism for golfers. If a golfer has a proper fluid weight shift from the beginning of the swing to its end, the golfer's balance, eye contact, ball flight, and overall ball distance gain consistency.
Golf professionals spend hours teaching golfers the important aspects of the golf swing. When golfers hit balls at driving ranges they receive immediate feedback from club selection, ball distance and ball curvature, but they do not receive feedback on weight distribution during the golf swing. Although weight shift is only one aspect of the golf swing, it is one of the most essential aspects in attaining accuracy of ball direction and maximum distance, and in avoiding significant problems such as a slice or hook. Therefore, weight shift is an important tool for analyzing the golf swing. In addition to a need for a system to provide immediate weight distribution feedback to the golfer at the driving range or golf course, weight distribution data which could be analyzed more carefully at a later time would provide a further tool for the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,868 to Kiyonaga issued Mar. 25, 1986 discloses a golf swing practice device for detecting the golfer's weight placed on address plates having a pair of sensors. Kiyonaga attempts to perfect the golf swing by teaching proper timing and rhythm such that the swing gains consistency. A series of chimes are adjusted to signal a golfer to be at particular positions within the golf swing at particular times. The golfer is allowed to visually confirm movement through the golfer's swing with the aid of a weight shift indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,022 to Kretsinger issued Feb. 9, 1965 discloses a means for indicating the distribution of a golfer's weight at the instant of ball impact. Kretsinger utilizes a pair of sensing pads coupled to a ball support platform. An indicator notes or records the weight distribution at time of impact. The connections between the elements of Kretsinger and the use of a particular ball support platform to sense impact during the swing, limits the portability of this system. In addition, it is important to have data representative of the weight shift during the entire golf swing and not only at the point of impact.
The prior art devices do not provide a portable weight distribution measurement apparatus capable of providing weight shift measurement during the entire golf swing. In addition, the devices do not provide a means for obtaining such data so as to provide immediate feedback after the swing and also provide the golfer with data to be analyzed at a later time.